vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukari Yakumo
Summary Yukari Yakumo is a legendary youkai with the power to manipulate boundaries, and one of the youkai sages who created Gensokyo. Often called the "gap youkai," she is a remarkably youkai-like youkai who spends most of her time sleeping and relaxing. However, she is quite brilliant and is aware of most things happening within Gensokyo. Yukari's origin is unknown, and her name is known to be something that she chose for herself. She is an old friend of Yuyuko Saigyouji, having known her when she was alive, and lead the youkai invasion of the moon over a thousand years ago. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Yukari Yakumo Origin: Touhou Project Age: At least 1,200 years old (older than the history of Gensokyo itself) Gender: Female Classification: Youkai Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation, Onmyoudou (Can be used for Divination), Capable of manipulating the boundary between objects or vague concepts such as stories or day and night, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Her boundary manipulation can affect the fundamental boundaries between everything and the conceptual borders that exist between two things; it's been stated that without boundaries, everything would exist as a singular, massive object, not unlike the state that the world was in before Gods separated everything by giving names and concepts to them), Immersion (Can access fictional settings or stories), Subjective Reality (She can manipulate the boundaries between reality and fiction, or reality and illusions), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate the boundary between matter and anti-matter), Mind Manipulation (Can replace someone's mind, as she did with her shikigami, but this is likely not applicable in combat), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of separating physical places from the space-time continuum to create their own Brane, such as with Gensokyo), Time Manipulation (Can manipulate the border between day and night at will), BFR (She can teleport her enemies away), Existence Erasure (According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, she is capable of negating an object's existence by destroying its boundaries), Intangibility, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Portal Creation (Can create gaps that lead to other brane worlds and locations), Precognition (Was capable of predicting the events of Subterranean Animism and telling Patchouli to watch the underground for her), Sealing (Can seal her opponents into other worlds, fictional stories, dreams or the 2nd dimension), Summoning (Can summon her Shikigami and her Shikigami's Shikigami), Teleportation (Can teleport across several brane worlds, or into fictional stories and even lower dimensions), Time Travel (Should be able to access the past, much like Maribel), Resistance to Illusions (Can see through Reimu's illusions) and Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Scarlet Weather Rhapsody implies she is superior to Suika. Her Imperishable Night profile states that she is capable of destroying everyone in Gensokyo and even Gensokyo itself. Repaired the border between the Netherworld and Gensokyo, the former being much larger than Hell. Implied to be the Youkai, who ended the Vampire Incident long before the Spell Card Rules were implemented. Far above Ran, and stronger than Reimu, Marisa, and Sakuya), can ignore conventional durability with Boundary Manipulation (By erasing an object's boundaries, she can negate its existence). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to characters such as Reimu) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Comparable to Suika) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+, her ability seemingly makes her difficult to kill (She has stated that shooting, cutting, stabbing, hitting, and killing her is useless) Stamina: Superhuman, seemingly limitless Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Multiversal with Boundary Manipulation (Yukari can travel across Otherworlds and separate things from the space-time continuum to form new Otherworlds) Standard Equipment: Her umbrella and fan, her shikigami Ran and her Shikigami, Chen, along with a bunch of crow familiars Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Yukari can perform complex calculations with 1000 variables in seconds. Her Shikigami, Ran, was able to create a mathematical formula to ascertain the width of the ever-changing Sanzu River and stated that if it were Yukari, she could also include the depth of it. Akyuu described her intelligence as "superhuman" in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, noting that she's particularly skilled in mathematics. Yukari is often well-informed of the major events occurring in Gensokyo and, in many cases, was the mastermind of many of these events in some shape or form and is knowledgeable enough to accurately predict future incidents that would arise in the wake of those that had just been resolved. She was even able to outwit Eirin, a genius even among geniuses, at some point Weaknesses: Yukari is quite lazy and rarely fights seriously, and her boundary manipulation can sometimes be overpowered or considered not enough to reach certain areas instantly, such as Heaven or the Lunarian Capital. She is vulnerable to spiritual damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: Boundary Manipulation: Yukari can manipulate boundaries. The most common application of Yukari's boundary manipulation abilities is opening "gaps," which act as portals between two places. Yukari can create gaps through which only she can pass, or through which anything can pass. She can use those gaps to get items from other universes and attack her opponents with items from within them. Yukari can also use them to attack opponents directly, fire danmaku, and even open them within her opponents to split them apart. Aside from that, Yukari can also control boundaries in a more general sense. Since the nature of all things is defined by its boundaries - for example, a lake can only exist as it is because there is a boundary between it and the atmosphere, the surface of the water itself. Yukari’s ability can, in theory, be used to achieve a considerable amount of different effects. She's described to be capable of manipulating the boundary between all things, but there are several exceptions to her power. She can't create gaps to the Moon, which is inhabited by beings far superior to any youkai, nor can she manipulate boundaries near the Moriya shrine, which is inhabited by two gods, though the exact reasons aren't specified. She is known to be able to manipulate several fundamental boundaries, however, such as the boundaries between truth and falsehood, reality and fantasy, human and youkai, slave and master, life and death, awake and asleep, day and night, or winter and spring. By manipulating the barrier between reality and fantasy, she was able to aid in the construction of the Great Hakurei Barrier, making Gensokyo distinct from the Outside World, and she was able to repair the boundary between the world of the living and the Netherworld, or the boundary between life and death itself. By manipulating the boundary between "slave" and "master" in regards to possession, she can undo its effects. Onmyōdō: Yukari is a skilled practitioner of Onmyōdō, a Japanese occult art descended from Taoism, which is used in divination and other magical abilities. *'Shikigami:' The manipulation of shikigami could be considered another of Yukari's unique abilities. A shikigami is programmed, similarly to a computer, "installed" with new software that replaces their minds. She uses shikigami to cover for her sleep habits, and they're mostly stuck handling odd jobs and errands for her. Shikigami are strongest when following orders or near their masters, and Yukari utilizes complex equations to direct them and boost their power. While she employs several shikigami, the one she makes the most use of is Ran Yakumo. Skill Cards: *'Bewitching Bait:' Yukari opens up a gap that fires random projectiles at high speeds. *'Boundary of Intellect and Feet:' Yukari opens a gap and runs along with it, pulling powerful objects from it that slam into her opponents. *'Chimera Wings:' Yukari hides in a gap, and then lunges out, attacking her opponent. *'Eyes that View Change:' Yukari opens up a gap, in which an eye glares at her opponent, firing danmaku at her enemy. She can open up several of these gaps at once to attack at different points in time, such as when an opponent moves or whenever an opening presents itself. *'Fantasy Maniacal Rift:' Yukari disappears into a gap and moves within it to reappear wherever she pleases. *'Fantasy Manji-Parasol:' Yukari focuses her spiritual energy into the form of a manji and fires it forwards. *'Flesh Dismantler:' Yukari disappears into a gap and reappears wherever she pleases, spinning her umbrella. *'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple:' Yukari attacks by spinning her umbrella around. *'Home is Where One Lays One's Head:' Yukari opens up a gap in front of her and fires debris in a fan shape. *'Rest on Stone, Rinse in Rivers / Rinse with Stone, Rest in Rivers:' Yukari uses a gap to suck up projectiles, and she can release them whenever she pleases using another gap. *'Universe of Matter and Antimatter:' Yukari creates a gap, which does not affect its own, but when it comes into contact with another of the same kind, it causes an explosive reaction. *'Urashima's Box, Filled With Lament:' Opening a gap above her opponent's head, Yukari drops debris and garbage onto them. *'World's Most Agile Torso:' Yukari opens a gap inside her own body, causing her upper body to reappear elsewhere to attack her opponent from there. Spell Cards: *'Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station":' Yukari opens up a gap, from which a train speeds out, slamming into opponents with exceptional force. *'Aerial Bait "Addictive Bait":' Yukari opens up gaps above her surroundings, firing a large number of high-speed projectiles over a wide range. *'Barrier "Charming Quadruple Barrier":' Yukari creates an extensive series of overlapping boundaries that draw in her opponents, harming them greatly once they're caught within. *'Barrier "Objective Barrier":' Yukari fires four linked boundaries that travel across every edge to surround her opponents and cut off their escape. *'Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and 3D":' Yukari fires a boundary that travels over edges to strike her opponent. *'Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier":' Yukari creates a series of several overlapping boundaries that harm nearby opponents. *'Boundary "Overflowing Flotsam":' Yukari slashes her fan, opening up a gap in front of her that fires out a barrage of fast-moving danmaku. *'Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worms' Nest":' Yukari opens up numerous gaps around her, which fire danmaku at her opponent, no matter where they are. *'Fantasy "Perpetual Motion Machine of the First Kind":' Without Yukari's input, danmaku spirals around and closes in her opponents, leaving a trail of scattering shots behind each projectile. *'*Lend Me Those Beautiful Legs!*:' Catching her opponents with gaps that open up across her surroundings, Yukari transports the two of them to a small pocket dimension. Then, with a slash of her fan, Yukari opens up a gap within their body, cutting them in half at the waist. If she so pleases, she can allow these two halves to reconnect, so that her opponent can survive. *'Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon":' Yukari opens up many gaps, all with eyes glaring out at her opponents, firing projectiles whenever an opponent presents an opportunity. This is apparently how Yukari stays aware of Gensokyo's happenings. *'Outer Force "Infinite Superspeed Flying Object":' Yukari catches everything around her in a complex net of lasers that leave nearly no open space as they fire again and again. *'Shikigami "Chen":' Yukari summons Chen, who spins and jumps around her surroundings. *'Shikigami "Ran Yakumo":' Yukari summons Ran, who lunges forward with a spinning attack. *'"Unmanned Abandoned Railroad Car Bomb":' Yukari opens up a gap above her opponent, from which a train speeds forwards, slamming into them before exploding. *'Yukari's Arcanum "Danmaku Barrier":' Yukari entraps her opponents in a ring of danmaku that prevents them from escaping out of this small area while firing wave after wave of danmaku at them, slowly closing the barrier around them to limit their movement more and more. Note: Although Akyuu has stated that Yukari's power can theoretically be used to affect all of existence and even reduce all of it to a primal state, the statement was likely exaggerated in-universe or merely a metaphor to explain the vast range of objects she can affect. Thus, it isn't usable as a real feat higher than what she already showed. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) Misogi's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Antimatter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Immersion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Space Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Tricksters Category:Void Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Youkai Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2